1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a work light stand; especially to a work light stand capable of adjusting the light emitting direction of the work light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work lights are used extensively in many night work settings. For convenience, the conventional work light is generally installed on a stand. Shown in FIG. 1 is a work light stand 10 that comprises a stand 11, a cross bar 12 and a work light 14; a U-shape adjuster 1, hinged to the cross bar 12 of the stand 11, can adjust the direction of light emitted from the work light 14 mounted on the cross bar 12. The two arms of the U-shape adjuster 1 are fastened to the two protruding edges at the bottom of the work light 14. A screw 4 fastens the U-shape adjuster 1 at the center of its bottom side to the cross bar 12.
However, under the prior art, adjustment of the light emitting direction requires at least two steps: first, the screw 4 fastening the U-shape adjuster 1 to the cross bar must be unwound so that the work light can be adjusted in the horizontal direction, after which the screw 4 is wound up to fasten the work light 14 in a fixed horizontal direction. Secondly, the screws 2 and 3 fastening between the U-shape adjuster 1 and the work light 14 are unwound so that the work light 14""s angle of elevation can be adjusted, after which the screws 2 and 3 are again wound up to secure the work light 14 in its elevation angle. As the above indicates, the conventional work light stand 10 involves redundant steps when adjusting the light emitting direction of the work light 14, causing inconvenience to a user. Furthermore, when adjusting the horizontal direction and the angle of elevation, the user must use one hand to hold the work light 14 in place while using the other hand to wind up the screws 2, 3, and 4, a process that is laborious and time-consuming. In light of the above, the present invention furnishes a work light stand that provides easy adjustment of its light emitting direction, which thus has industrial practicality and utility.
The primary object of the present invention is to furnish a work light stand, which does not require unwinding of its screws in order to adjust its work light""s emitting direction, thus making the work light stand convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to furnish a work light stand, which allows the user to simultaneously adjust the work light""s horizontal direction and the angle of elevation when adjusting its light emitting direction, making the operation timesaving.
A further object of the present invention is to furnish a work light stand, which includes a universal direction adapter to adjust the work light""s emitting direction.
Under the prior art, adjusting the work light stand to change the work light""s emitting direction is laborious and time-consuming, and the repetitive process is inconvenient to the user. In light of such drawbacks in the prior art, the present invention provides a work light stand that comprises a stand, a cross bar and a work light. The work light is installed on the cross bar via a universal direction adapter so that the user can adjust the work light itself to change the light emitting direction.